date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Game
The game adaptations of the original Date A Live light novel series were produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment. The plot and settings of these games were written by the author of this series, Koushi Tachibana while the illustrations were done by Tsunako. A fourth video game produced again by Compile Heart, titled Date A Live: Ren Dystopia (デート・ア・ライブ 蓮ディストピア Dēto A Raibu: Ren Disutopia), is scheduled to be released on 2020, in Japan. In addition to the standard addition, which will cost 7,776 yen at retail and yen via download, a 9,936 yen limited edition is also planned. The limited edition includes a Tsunako-designed box, special books (Koushi Tachibana-written short story, etc.), and a drama CD. Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Rinne Utopia is a PlayStation 3 game released on June 27, 2013. The events in this game take place during Summer, after the events of Itsuka Sister of the main story. The story revolves around Shido who meets an original character named Rinne Sonogami, who is voiced by Kana Hanazawa. The limited edition of this game includes a short story titled as Rinne Bathtime that features the original character. Within the first week of release in Japan, the game has sold 23,340 physical retail copieshttp://gematsu.com/2013/07/media-create-sales-62413-63013. has been on sale since July 27, 2013. Date A Live: Ars Install Date A Live: Ars Install is a PlayStation 3 game released on June 26, 2014. The events in this game take place during Autumn, after the events of Miku Truth of the main story. The game this time introduces two original characters named Maria Arusu and Marina Arusu who share the same voice actress, Mimori Suzuko. The story centers around Shido meeting Maria when he plays a virtual reality game developed by the <Ratatoskr>. The limited edition of this game includes a short story titled as Ars Quest that features both of the original characters. Within the first week of release in Japan, the game has sold 9,703 physical retail copieshttp://gematsu.com/2014/07/media-create-sales-62314-62914. Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation is the third installment for the game series and was released on July 30, 2015 for the PlayStation Vita platform. It is a sequel and the conclusion story for the previous two games with a new character named Rio Sonogami, who is voiced by Ayane Sakura. The events are set right after Ars Install ended and before the events of Natsumi Search of the main story. The limited edition of this game includes a short story titled as Rio Reunion that features the original characters. A Western release of Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation has been confirmed. Within the first week of release in Japan, the game has sold 13,107 physical retail copieshttp://gematsu.com/2015/08/media-create-sales-72715-8215. External Links * Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Official Site (Japanese) * Date A Live: Ars Install Official Site (Japanese) * Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation Official Site (Japanese) References Category:Game Category:Media Category:Game Bonus Novels Category:Browse